camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Süleymandemir
Your vote ? http://camerapedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JeskaD/Vote_on_New_Camerapedia_Theme Admin Hi - I just left you the message below on my own talk page because I was confused about your profiling redirecting. If you are to become an admin here I think I would ask that you don't redirect to the new page and you use your profile as it appears here: http://camerapedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:S%C3%BCleymandemir&redirect=no. Would that be possible? I think that you were trying to rename your user account maybe? But it just renamed your user page and redirects from your old profile now. I can have someone help you with that if you need! {C Hi Süleyman - Thanks for your message. Is this your talk page: http://camerapedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:S%C3%BCleymandemir. I'm confused because it says you have no edits but it looks like you've been working on this wiki for a while. Can you tell me what your plans are for Camerapedia, and how long you have been editing here? I'm not sure why your talk page isn't displaying that info! I am looking for admins for this wiki and I think you would be a great candidate for this role - I just wanted to hear a little more about what you would do here. I'm currently working on some partnerships to get this wiki some more traffic and editors. And I'd love to work with you on this as well. Christina 20:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Christina, I did not understand this event. But maybe you can correct this confusion. Regards.Dr.Süleyman Demir 08:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hello! Thanks for all of your hard work on this wiki. I would be happy to make you an admin and give you more rights so you can look after the wiki and block people who come and add spam, ect. I'm excited to do more with Camerapedia as I'm a camera lover as well - I have a tiny collection and really prefer shooting with film when ever I can. I'm looking to run some contests here and would love to partner with Flickr or Photo Jojo. I will definitely let you know when I work something out. I'd also like to make some changes to the main page, make it a little easier to navigate to the rest of the wiki from, let me know if you're OK with this and feel free to make suggestions and changes to edits I make there as well. Thanks again and definitely let me know if you need anything else. I'll have someone on teh Community team help you with fixing the redirect on your profile. And you should have full rights today! Christina 17:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Fixed So Brandon fixed your profile redirect. You should be all set now. Since you're an admin here you should defintely keep your profile as is so people can easily find you and leave messages on your talk page now. Christina 17:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Christina, Thank you very much for promotion and your very kind words :) I saw your photos, and I guess these are with some plastic lens cameras or something like that they display very special style of yours, very interesting, I like them. Maybe you publish your camera's photos. Yashica photos are very nice also. Today, I work very hard on the Camerapedia. At the Hospital today was my free day :) I check recent 30 days and clear the absurd edits. But I couldn't reach more older days, that they was not controlled in the last 7 months. If it is possible, I want to see those days edits. Please do anything you want on the pages. By the way, I want to clear somethings from the main page: On the right side: the Poll, Image gallery and user Blogs parts, and on centre of the page the Camera photos. These are very unnecessary. If we clear them, the page will be more plain and easy to read. Another topic is the Featured articles part. I don't know that what is the criterion for a featured page. And, the current ones are very old. What we can do about this? I thank to Brandon also for fixing my talk page. I wrote a new profile page today, maybe you want to see it :) Thanks again and best wishes --Dr.Süleyman Demir 15:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Edits Hello Süleyman - Thanks for checking out my photos on flickr. I love shooting with film and often use my Holga or Diana to shoot with. More recently I've been shooting with a Yashica-Mat which also takes medium format film. I'm really excited to also help out here but I don't even know where to start! I started a Plastic Camera Wiki which didn't really take off and I wonder if I should add some of that content here? As far as the main page - can we keep the poll? I know that it may seem useless but I think it's a fun thing for people to do when they land here from a search. I like the idea of having smaller things people can do on the wiki if they aren't big editors and may be afraid to contribute. Taking away the user gallery and the featured articles sections is fine. We have a news team here and occasionally I have them write blog posts for this wiki so we can use the posts in our social media outreach and get more traffic here. Maybe we remove the box for the blog and I just add a button so people can click there but it won't take up as much space on the main page? And how would you feel about a slider like the one that's on the main page of the Plastic Cameras wiki? I could add that and link to different areas on Camerapedia- just to update the look of the main page. Let me know what you think about all that. If you're OK with that then I can make those changes this week. I agree that this is such a great site and resource and I really want to work on pushing it out there and letting even more people know about it. Excited to be working with you on making Camerapedia even better! Christina 18:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Christina, Thanks :) Please do any change on the page you want. All of your opinions are OK for me :) Plastic cameras is an interesting wikia. Slider is good. If you upload your camera's photos (digital of course !) in your Flickr page or in Camerapedia.wikia, I can write some articles about them. By the way, can I reach the edits of last 7 months ? This is important to do cleaning. Photos by my Yashica D and Rolleiflex Automat. {C My other Yashica TLRs in here, maybe you like them :) Best wishes --Dr.Süleyman Demir 08:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ps. About Plastic cameras wikia: We can copy some pages into the Camerapedia? {C Hello! Thanks for your welcome. I like this wiki very much and hope to contribute when I can. Best, A.- Contest thoughts? Hi! I am reaching out to some photo blogs and websites as I want more people in that community to start coming here, editing, and using this great wiki as a resource. I'd like to reach out to Photo Jojo (http://content.photojojo.com/) and see if they want to do something with us, like help promote a contest we run. But I'd like to know what you need most here? If we run some sort of photo contest what would be most helpful to you to have people do? Add photos of cameras? Or do you think it would be fun to have people upload photos that aren't of cameras? Would love to know your thoughts and ideas before I start reaching out to photo sites. Hope all is going well! Christina 20:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, contest is a nice idea. I prefer camera photos contest, cause we are a camera site. Best wishes --Dr.Süleyman Demir 07:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcome. Thanks for the offer to help, I will remember if I need any. Jc71605 17:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for tipsJc71605 16:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Please do restore my lost pages. Please say whether you are willing to assist a disabled person who is often confused, as well as confusing to others, figure various aspects of wikia. Have you reviewed the google photographs that I had attempted to link Thank You, hopiakuta DonFphrnqTaub Persina 18:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) hello suleymandemir! the photo on the zorki 3M page is a zorki 3 :) 17:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Süleyman Demir, Admin 08:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Can't stand chat-but I am thankful you are so prolific with the pictures. I like the juxtaposition of the toy cameras next to Leica R3s. (;>). I managed to add an N to your "frot" panel! That wore me out! I also would like to see an estimate of values for these cameras, and I bet I'll find some nice features if I get in here more often. The wiki scene is great! I am going to look for Gun wikis next. Science breakthroughs and DIY hacks of all kinds for metalworking, gardening, chemistry, all practical sciences.Grinnel 07:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Grinnel Thanks --Süleyman Demir, Admin 08:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the welcome, i tried to do some contributing but i think i seriously may have messed up! i certainly hope not and now i see how late it is, i will need to any corrections tomorrow i am sorry for the inconvenience. thank you again. Tiara I would like to ask You or anybody else with proper authority to correct the following issue ... my picture (of a certain Fujifilm camera) is included on a WIKI page about that model .. the picture itself is under CC with Attribution, Noncommercial, No Derivative Works license set ... therefore I would expect to receive some sort a credit for it like for example picture by: AOI-Alt etc.... however there is no such reference at all ... this could be looked at as breach of agreement for the use of my picture by Wiki. Am I asking for too much to see a proper credit / attribution ... if that is so ... please remove it from the whole context. Respectfully P.K. Hi, thanks for warning. I re-written the page with your description of specifications also. This article with your photo in Camerapedia published in Flickr pool was added to Camerapedia.wikia in 2006. I guess, at that times the image authors were not stated in the captions. Also, at that times, the image owners automatically accept the using in Camerapedia.wikia that their images which send to this pool, as to the pool's rules. If you don't like this edited article you can clear its content. Best wishes --Süleyman Demir, Admin 12:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Actually I like it ... Thank You! V.R. P.K. Hi Süleymandemir Edit title-- I don't believe I was posting false edits. I entered quite a bit of valid information on the Duaflex page, and changed some incorrect information as well. --F6point3 14:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I do apologize for making that photo disappear. Thanks for fixing it. F6point3 15:15, February 6, 2012 (UTC) OK. Please continue the edits. Thanks. Süleyman Demir, Admin 16:51, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Agfa Billy Record question Greetings, I was given a 1930s Billy Record but do not have a users manual. I'm wondering if you can tell me how to open it? I have not been able to figure out to to open it yet. Agfagrrl 16:25, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Agragrrl I uploaded these two images of A osawa lense 24mm 2.8. I have not found much about this lense and alot of people that have the 28mm. Is there an adapter for this mount to a canon DSLR? Hi, I do not know almost anything about DSLRs. There are many forums in the net that you can finder answers. By the way, these pages are for discussing a particular camera, eg. a rewiew, history, some special features etc.--Süleyman Demir, Admin 07:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Please contact me urgently about this site. It is very much in your interest. simon_shearston@hotmail.com Yashica Yashimaflex/Yashicaflex Hi, Over the past couple of years, I have become very passionate about Yashica history, mainly because there is so much wrong information out there. That includes this site. I notice that quite a lot of detail has been added to the Yashica Yashimaflex/Yashicaflex entry recently and most of the edits are yours. I had intended to make some edits to correct things but I am new to Camerapedia and the edits needed are extensive and I am concerned about mucking things up. More importantly, my views do not fit well with some other sources, including Barry Toogood and I do not wish to impose my will if there is not agreement about the model information. The references cite Barry Toogood and also Yashica TLR (www.yashicatlr.com). I am the author and owner of Yashica TLR. About 18 months ago, I wrote to Barry to say that I didn't think that his assumptions about Yashica history stacked up. He agreed to disagree but very kindly offered me the opportunity to put my views down and he would host a page from his site. Things grew and got more complicated and I set up my own site late last year. Barry was very supportive - he still mentions me and links to my site. However, Barry has not made any changes to the information on his site nor has he indicated in any way that his thinking has changed to encompass any of my ideas. Whilst we remain on friendly terms, at the moment at least, we have very different views about Yashica history. I can tell you that there is no model Yashicaflex S fitted with plain filter mounts. I don't know where this thinking got started - but the apparent credibility of Barry's site has certainly perpetuated this idea (his site has even been translated into Japanese and Barry is where Simon Spaans got the idea that his camera is a Yashicaflex S - although he has a couple of those too). The Yashicaflex AS (more correctly, either AS-I or AS-II) has a meter and plain filter mounts and is often confused as an early Yashicaflex S. In fact it arrived several months later. It does not have control wheels and a Citizen shutter (that one was Sugiyama's mistake). The correct order of release of models after the Pigeonflex is Yashimaflex (more correctly Yashima Flex), Yashicaflex B (old model, more correctly, Yashica Flex B), Yashicaflex S, Yashicaflex A-I (mistakenly called simply Yashicaflex A) with red window, Yashicaflex A-II with film counter, Yashicaflex AS-I with meter and red window, Yashicaflex AS-II with meter and film counter (the Yashica manual which covers both simply says Yashicaflex AS on the cover), Yashicaflex A-III, Yashicaflex C, Yashicaflex A2, Yashicalex A3 and Yashicaflex B (new model - I believe the Citizen shutter version was released first and this was upgraded to the new Copal MXV shutter without name change - there are quite a number of precedents for this in Yashica history). Note that the Yashicaflex B (old model, released in 1953) and S (1954) were both still available when the A-I and A-II were released near simultaneously in the second half of 1954 followed maybe only weeks (but certainly not long) after by the AS-I and AS-II. These 4 A series cameras were the start of a budget line. I attempt to prove most of what I assert with Yashica user manuals, adverts and photos. My site provides examples of evidence but I do have more - if you feel something is not quite believeable, please ask me. What am I looking for? Basically agreement that the entry should be corrected to at least match what can be proven from Yashica documentation. I'd rather it wasn't me for two reasons - I am a novice and secondly, if something can be said in twenty words, I will take 200. However, I will have a go if that is what it takes. 07:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) PS To prove my point about being a novice, I have mucked up the signature or don't understand what I am doing. Paul Sokk Hello, Sorry for creating two pages named 'stereoscopynews' and 'stereoscopynews.png' while trying to edit my profile. I will now try to remove them.... Regards, StereoscopyNews 15:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Suleyman, I think I've fixed all links to my site. I included 650 links from my site to camerapedia. Regards Sylvain Halgand 21:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Death of Süleyman DEAR ALL, I deeply regret to inform you that Suleyman Demir, my father, has passed away early in the morning of April 7th, 2012, due to heart failure. May he rest in peace and god bless his soul. I believe' somebody should take over admin rights for this site, to which he had contributed selflessly for quite a while now.' The wheels should keep turning, as they say. Please do not hesitate to contact me through here for any information necessary. Can DEMIR 16.04.2012 15:05 :Can, on behalf of the many who your father corresponded and shared his love of cameras with, I offer our condolences. There have been several comments at the camera-wiki.org group appreciating his kindness and friendliness. :--Voxphoto AGFA Optima Rapid 250v The photo of the 250v at "http://camerapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Agfa_Optima_Rapid_250_V" was originally published by me, the author as "https://picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/ClassicCameraCollection#5460436499901409858" under CC-License that demands the atrribution "Photo by Gunther H.G. Geick". The License gives you the right to use my image only with this attribution! Please correct the image caption. Regards Gunther H.G. Geick picasaweb.google.de/pegamini viator-venezia.blogspot.com AGFA OPTIMA RAPID 125C Hi again, I just found other photos from my picasa album "https://picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/ClassicCameraCollection". All my photos are published under Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. So please add the proper attribution "Photo by Gunther H.G. Geick" to all images that were copied from my albums. Regards Gunther H.G. Geick picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/ClassicCameraCollection picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/AGFAIsolette picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/PRAKTICASLR picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/CamerasMadeInGDR picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/CamerasMadeInTheUSSR picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/DIANAClones picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/AretteKamerasVomBodensee picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/AGFAMATICPocketCollection picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/LesserKnownGermanCameraBrands picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/CamerasMadeInUSA picasaweb.google.com/pegamini/JapaneseCameras